The fabrication of optical device components with precision using silicone compositions has been challenging using transfer molding or casting due to the long cycle times (on the order of several minutes) and high amounts of waste, e.g., up to 50% or more of curable silicone composition in these processes may be discarded as waste. In the past, injection molding was not accepted in industry because of defects observed in the molded parts (for example, cracks, air bubbles, and flow lines) and the difficulty of injecting a material with low viscosity; on the order of 100 to 3,000 centiPoise (cps) at molding process temperatures.